Lifeline
by Annanarra
Summary: The thought that he was openly showing emotion to someone didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was because that someone was Sara. He knew that she was the only way that he was going to get through this. She was his lifeline. Rated T for appropriate romance and a suicide. Trigger warning. No main character deaths.


Life on the _Waverider_ was pretty simple and mundane. Well, as simple as living in a time ship could get, anyhow. When they weren't out fighting or planning to save the world, things seemed quite normal. They would eat meals, most of the time cooked by Gideon. They would watch television, play games, talk, sleep, and explore the many different things that Gideon could do. Snart had always found it hard to keep still, so living a semi-normal life was causing him to get antsy. He wasn't used to spending so much time with other people. He could tell that his teammates were beginning to rub off on him. He had always been a man that kept his thoughts and emotions to himself. But lately, that wasn't as easy to do. Especially when he was around Sara. He couldn't deny it, had some sort of connection with her that he could not explain. He knew that she felt it too, but they both tried to ignore it as much as possible.

One day, Snart was playing cards with Sara, when Gideon announced Rip's presence.

"What is it, _captain_?" Snart said with his signature drawl.

"I need to speak with you. Its important." Rip said, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Fine, just let me finish this."

"No, I think you need to hear this. _Now._ " Rip's face turned serious.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Snart stood up and dusted off his pants. He gave Sara a smirk before he headed outside to speak with Rip.

"What's so important?"

"It's about your sister."

Snart's head suddenly snapped up to attention. He looked Rip in the eyes.

"If something happened to her, the bastard that did it is going to pay."

"I'm afraid, there is nothing you can do, Snart. Lisa is dead."

His heart thumped inside his chest. No, this is not happening. Surely there is something they could change with the timeline to prevent this from happening. Snart took a deep breath, and kept his face as neutral as he could.

"What do you mean? What happened? I'm sure it's just something we could easily fix if we alter the timeline. Right?"

"No, we can't. We cannot afford to change the timeline more than we have already. Besides, all the other alternate timelines show the same results. I checked."

"Well, check again!" Snart shouted, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Snart, there is nothing that I can do. Nor can you. Would you like to know what-"

But Snart was already gone. He couldn't handle listening to that guy's uppity British accent for one second longer. He was going to see for himself what happened. He made his way to an empty room, and locked the doors.

"Gideon, show me the future. Where is my sister? Where is Lisa?"

"I'm sorry sir, but Lisa is dead. I thought Mr. Hunter told you this."

"He did. But there must be a way to save her. What happened?"

"She was killed during a heist. She was by herself."

"No, she would never go it alone. She would know better than that...C-can you show me, Gideon?"

"Show you her death? I can, but do you think it would be wise Mr. Snart?"

" _Just do it_!"

"Very well."

A colored hologram appeared before him. He watched as Lisa looked glanced behind her as she ran away from the police chasing her. She tripped and fell flat on her face. She flipped onto her back and held the policemen at gunpoint.

"You're trapped. Put your weapon down." One of the Central City policemen said. To Snart's surprise, she put her gold gun down and stood up. She walked up to one of the policeman. He pointed the gun at her face.

"Shoot me." She said.

"What?!" The policeman shouted.

"I said shoot me."

"Uh, no. Why would I shoot you?"

" _Shoot me!_ " Lisa screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. "I have nothing left to live for. My brother is dead somewhere, and now I'm just going to spend the rest of my rotten life in prison. So, please...shoot me."

The policeman shook his head, and began to put his weapon away. Lisa jumped at him, and grabbed the gun from his hands. She held the gun to her head, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry brother. I can't handle it anymore." She whispered, her lips trembling.

" _No!"_ Snart shouted. A loud bang went off, followed by Lisa's lifeless body slumping to the concrete.

Snart stiffly turned the hologram off. He was still in shock. Why? Why would she do that? Did she honestly think that she was dead?

Gideon seemed to read his mind and said, "The date of her death is five months after you left on the _Waverider_."

Snart swallowed and nodded his head. He turned to leave, and found himself walking to Sara's room.

As soon as Sara saw him standing in the door, she could tell that something was severely wrong. He walked in and sunk down to the floor beside her.

"She's dead. Lisa. She's dead and it's all my fault." Snart said. He put his face in his hands, and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt Sara move in front of him. She grabbed his hands and held them.

"Leonard, what happened?" She asked. He looked into her beautiful, sad eyes.

"She killed herself. She couldn't handle being alone anymore. She thought that I was dead. But I'm not, and I never got to tell her goodbye." Snart said. His sentences were growing more and more panicked, like every word he spoke became more and more of a reality. What he had seen was real. She was really dead. And it was all his fault.

"Leonard, it isn't your fault." She said quietly. He let her move even closer to him, and she enveloped him in her arms. After a while, he relaxed, and leaned his head against her own. Tears began to slide down his cheeks. His eyes held remorse. The thought that he was openly showing emotion to someone didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was because that someone was Sara. She understood what he was going through. His shoulders began to shake as he silently cried. He allowed himself to be comforted by Sara. He knew that she was the only way that he was going to get through this. She was his lifeline.

After a long time of Snart crying and Sara holding him, he looked up and wiped his face on his sleeve. His eyes were tired, and he felt like sleeping. He looked at Sara, and into her eyes. He gave her a sad smile. He leaned in a brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away. Sara smiled back at him. He didn't how he was going to make it up to her. Perhaps that was a start. It was kind of funny. He had always pictured it the other way around. He imagined him saving her. This time, it was her saving him.


End file.
